


Hot Shot

by UnicornAffair



Series: WNBA AU [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Basketball, F/F, Strip basketball, Trimberly Week, WNBA, no context needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “I want to make this game a little more interesting” Kimberly said, throwing a basketball into Trini’s chest.“How’s that?” Trini’s head cocked to the side in wonder. They didn’t have an audience. What could she suggest to make the game of H.O.R.S.E more interesting? The bet placed already put the stakes high.Kimberly stepped behind her date, a hand on Trini’s hip. Despite no one being in the arena, the forward whispered into the point guard’s ear, “Every time one of us gets a point the other has to take something off”Trimberly Week Day 3: HotSet During: That Could've Been Us (No Context Needed)





	Hot Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I went with the more risque interpenetration of hot ;)
> 
> It's not a Trimberly Week without me doing a sports AU lol.

Trini Gomez was living the life she always wanted. She made it to the WNBA draft. Coming from Louisville Kentucky to Los Angeles was a big step. Trini was no longer the big fish in a small pond, that was for damn sure. She never lived this far away from her parents, her family, her friends before...but sacrifices had to be made. Her new friends were professional basketball players…and she earned a date with one of her biggest idols when she was still playing college ball. Kimberly Hart. Once opponents in the NCAA tournament, now teammates, now...sorta dating. She was living the dream.

She and Kimberly instantly hit it off with wild chemistry. Their first night they went dancing in one of LA’s hottest gay clubs. Between feeling each other out and interacting with the fanbase, Trini knew this was where she belonged. In order to fit in with these girls, these superstars, Trini had to stop acting like a college kid in awe and be _one_ of them. Confidence was key. She made it.

On their third date, Kimberly took Trini out to one of her favorite restaurants, a place that knew the WNBA player well enough to put her on a private balcony so her meal wouldn’t be disrupted by fans that wanted a photo or an autograph. With the newest, hottest girl on the Sparks as her company, privacy was _appreciated._

“Wow” Trini had to take a moment before sitting down to really appreciate the view around them, lights and buildings as far as they eye could see. In Kentucky, Louisville was considered one of the states biggest cities and it paled in comparison to the metropolis of Los Angeles. “It’s crazy out here”

“You’re adjusting well” Kimberly admitted, with basketball being a focus, it gave Trini a home base...a safety net. Everything else in her life would be okay because the game was always there. 

Trini sat across from Kimberly, it was only date three and already she experienced more _romance_ out here than she ever had in her college days. Then again, with Kimberly being three years more seasoned...she was a bit more mature. 

Date three.

Trini knew what that meant...why Kimberly may’ve put more effort into taking them somewhere nice. 

All of their tensions off and on the court would finally come to a head…

“So” Kimberly’s smirk was sly as she poured her date a drink. Under the table her foot carefully caressed Trini’s leg. Kimberly Hart, always the flirt. “I saw something _interesting_ from your twitter’s past”

“Yeah?” Trini tilted her head to the side, curious to what Kimberly could have _possibly_ found on her social media account. As a freshman that made it to the NCAA tournament finals, she had gathered a big following from basketball fans. Spotlights were on her as she made her journey to her own national title. “And what’s that?”

“You wearing my jersey” 

“Oh ha” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, only a _little_ embarrassed. When Kimberly was drafted to the Sparks _years_ ago, Trini made it a point to buy her jersey right away. Because there wasn’t much to do in _fucking_ Kentucky, Trini had fun pumping up her social media’s and having her friend Billy film her doing trick shots in said jersey. Sophmore year was a big Kimberly Hart phase of Trini’s, “You were a huge inspiration to me” She shrugged her shoulders, “You were like me, a kid from college that got drafted right away...you showed me that maybe my dreams were possible. So yeah.” No matter how hard Trini tried to make herself equals with her teammates, there were still years of idolizing them. Kimberly Hart was one thing, but Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard were living legends. Olympians. Trini would eat her own hand for a chance to meet retired basketball player Trini Kwan.

“Do you still have it?”

“Yeah I still have it” The gold jersey sat in her closet, she didn’t have any plans to wear it anytime soon...now that she had her _own_ set of Sparks jerseys. “Why?”

Kimberly didn’t waste any time, her fingers were lightly tracing Trini’s hand, little teases to drive her date wild. “I think it’d be hot if you wore my jersey” She paused, Trini had to lean forward in anticipation to what she was going to say next, “I want a rematch” 

_Ah._

Kimberly still couldn’t get over the rookie beating her out in a game of horse on Trini’s first day. A game of horse she lost in front of the rest of the team. Trini was such a smug little ass, betting a chance to go out on a date with _the_ Kimberly Hart. 

“And what if _I_ win?” Trini challenged, she won before, she was fully confident she could beat Kimberly at the game again. “You gonna wear my jersey?” Her eyebrow quirked, “Show the other girls that you’re _mine?”_

Kimberly’s mouth opened ever so slightly, surprised that the rookie was ballsy enough to up her flirting. The two never said it out loud, _girlfriend._ Despite going on a few dates that was all it was. Dates. Casual. Knowing Kimberly’s track record (namely with other teammates Gia Moran) she was a big fan of the casual and not a fan of commitment. 

“You could even choose home or away” Trini wanted to keep her game up, cooly taking a sip of her water, “The purple suits you”

“Mmm” The nature of being athlete naturally made these girls competitors, but boy did Kimberly want to one up Trini and wipe that smirk off her face. “Fine it’s a deal, when we’re done with dinner we’ll head to the court”

“What?” Trini didn’t think Kimberly meant _so soon._ This...this was date number three...sexy date not...then it hit her. 

What the _fuck_ did Kimberly have planned for them at the court?

*****

A perk of being on the Sparks team...Kimberly and Trini both had keys to get into the Staples Center. Were they _supposed_ to use said key to sneak into the court late at night? No. But these two girls had a private score to settle...they weren’t going to do anything _bad._ Just a simple game of horse.

Simple.

“I want to make this game a little more interesting” Kimberly said, throwing a basketball into Trini’s chest. 

“How’s that?” Trini’s head cocked to the side in wonder. They didn’t have an audience. What could she suggest to make the game of H.O.R.S.E more _interesting?_ The bet placed already put the stakes high. 

Kimberly stepped behind her date, a hand on Trini’s hip. Despite no one being in the arena, the forward whispered into the point guard’s ear, “Every time one of us gets a point the other has to take something off”

No horse.

_Oh fuck._

“Fine, but no bullshit with the shoes” Trini wanted them to be on equal playing grounds. Top, pants, bra, underwear. No accessories. 

Kimberly bent down to take off her heels, she was confident that she could beat Trini with them _on._ But the floor...wouldn’t appreciate a cute heel. “Your ball”

Trini had the first shot, the first chance to make a big strike. She chose to start off about three feet from behind the three point arc. Making the basket with a swish. Trini knew she _could_ make a half court shot, but she didn’t want to pull out the big guns until she was in a pinch.

Kimberly stood in Trini’s place, putting the shot up and making it look _easy._ Her lips quirked up into a smirk, “Gotta try harder than _that”_

The challenge was on. Two professional women’s basketball players competing for _one_ thing. To get the other out of their clothes. Their ego’s on the line.

Kimberly makes a shot.

Trini makes a shot.

Up close. 

Far away.

Shot for shot. Neither girl was making it anywhere.

It was time to get creative.

Kimberly was next up to go and decided to stand between the three point arc and the foul line, turning her back towards the hoop and heaving the ball over her head. Trini bit her lip, watching as the ball went in. 

Trini’s turn was next...without being able to see, Trini was put at a severe disadvantage as the second player to go. As soon as she heard the ball hit the backboard...she knew she was screwed. Trini would be the first to take something off. Kimberly pointed at her date, stopping her in her tracks when she made a move to unbutton her pants, “Ah ah” She pounced at the opportunity, “I want your top off” 

“I don’t recall that being apart of the rules” Trini fought back, rebelliously unzipping her pants. 

#14 could forget about basketball for just a moment. Kimberly refused to get her rebound, instead she moved to fiercely kiss Trini, pulling away to repeat herself, “Top off”

Trini swallowed, _hot damn,_ now Kimberly was just trying to get into her head. She didn’t even have a snarky comment to bite back with, just numbly nodded her head, doing what Kimberly had asked. There goes the top, while Kimberly was still fully clothed. That had to change.

Back and forth, back and forth, the girls tried to outdo each other.

The ball hit the rim and bounced out. Trini hung her head, for being the rookie hot shot, Kimberly certainly had her number. Kimberly practically licked her lips at the small victory, she was already halfway there to getting Trini to where she truly wanted her, “Bra”

Trini was quick to bounce back, taking the moment in stride. She faced Kimberly, not letting her phase her, not letting her get in her head. Trini then reached behind her, her smirk unwavering when she unhooked her bra, tossing it aside to let Kimberly get a _good_ look of the glory that was topless Trini. “Don’t let me _distract_ you” 

The point guard pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She knew she was _hot_ with a toned athletic body, her breasts out on full display, nipples hardened at the coolness of the gym. The top half of her body was fully exposed, putting hair up meant _more_ skin. She rested her hands on her hips, waiting for Kimberly to stop _watching_ and throw her the damn ball. “Like what you see?” 

Kimberly threw the ball at the ground so it would get a good hop in on its way to its final destination. “I do” 

The real challenge was not being able to _touch_ Trini until the game was over. 

And Trini damn well knew it.

She made a point to put on a show instead of shooting the ball right away. Trini spun the ball on her finger, her smirk all too telling that she was talented with her hands.

“Will you just _go?”_ Ah, far too antsy to get the rest of her clothes off. Well. Trini was down but not out, this competition wasn’t over yet.

Needing to catch up, Trini went to the half court line. Kimberly shook her head, sure, Trini made the trick shot in practice but that was a fluke...half court shots simply didn’t _happen_ often. Too much strength, too much distance...they were considered miracle shots for a reason.

_Swish._

Kimberly exhaled muttering a curse under her breath. She was an assasin behind the three point line, but half court...half court was too far and Trini fucking knew it.

For Trini? All those videos with Zack, Jason and Billy pulled off. Out in Louisville she made a series of trick shot videos that gained popularity quickly. Kimberly made the mistake to challenge this baller at a shooting game.

At Kimberly’s inevitable miss, Trini took the opportunity to step forward, giving her girl a kiss. Her hands traveled down to the hem of Kimberly’s shirt, taking it off to claim this little victory. 

“It’s not over yet” Since they were out on a date, Kimberly wasn’t in a sports bra but a black lace bra...she was definitely planning on getting some tonight. “Like what you see?” Kim threw Trini’s words back at her.

Trini never thought for a million years she’d make it to the WNBA much less play a sexy game of horse with _Kimberly Hart._

Life was good.

Trini stayed close, pulling Kimberly in for another kiss to satisfy her question. Of course she liked what she _saw._ But it wasn’t what she wanted to _feel;_ the fabric of Kimberly’s was a barrier to feeling warm skin against hers.

_Game on._

Running layup.

Pull back jump shot.

From the three point line!

With every shot the other silently wished that their girl would _miss._

_Swish_

_Swish_

_Swish_

_Thonnnnnnnnng_

The ball harshly bounced off the front of the rim and shot back in the direction of where it came. Back to Kimberly’s hands. In victory, Trini pointed down, “I want those off” Pants.

“Good, I didn’t want these anyway” Her tight pants only held her skill back. Kimberly added her pair of pants to the pile of clothes building up on the sidelines. Trini still had two articles of clothing, as did Kim. The game of strip HORSE was now officially tied. Trini licked her lips, taking in the prize of watching Kimberly Hart shoot a basketball in only her underwear. 

Trini was growing impatient, she wanted more, she wanted this game to be _over._ She craved more of Kimberly. Her lips, her touch, her….hot damn, her everything. 

Instead of shooting up, Kimberly heaved the ball down onto the court, the ball bouncing up and into the basket. Huh. Guess Kimberly had a couple of tricks up her sleeve, she wasn’t the only one that wanted to speed the game along.

She got what she wanted when Trini’s shot got stuck in the rim, “I should get to retry that!”

As the taller one, it meant Kimberly was the one who had to jump to try and knock it out of it’s jammed position. “For _this?_ I get your pants.” It was true, Trini did have the nice show of watching Kimberly’s athleticism. For all of her efforts she earned a reward...Trini’s bare thighs, only _one_ article of clothing left. 

“Wow” Kimberly was so busy with the ball that she didn’t even get a chance to fully appreciate it until she made a landing, the ball in hand.

It was then she made a decision, Kimberly may be a competitive woman...but also an impulsive one. This was taking too much time, she didn’t want to wear herself out making trick shots, no...she wanted to wear Trini out in every way she could think of. 

“What?” Trini noted the thoughtful look in Kimberly’s eyes. She spent too long holding onto the ball and not handing it over. “Uh...Kim?”

“New stakes.” Kimberly set the ball down, using her foot to roll it in Trini’s direction. She surprised the other woman by reaching back and taking off her bra...making them _equals._ “All or nothing. Whoever misses first loses.” 

The point guard at first was skeptical, picking the ball off the ground, her brow was raised, “And if _I_ win, you can’t complain” Kimberly couldn’t go back and say that she _was_ winning, Trini didn’t want to deal with _that_ down the road.

“New slate.” Kimberly offered her hand, a fair shake to seal the deal. Only when Trini approached she had something _better_ in mind. The second Trini grabbed the other woman’s hand she used her strength to pull the other woman in closer, preferring to seal the deal with a kiss...basking in the few seconds of Kimberly’s breasts against hers...a little preview for their future.

“New slate.” Trini bit Kimberly’s bottom lip, wanting to tease her _just_ a little longer before pulling away. Taking away warmth in a matter of seconds to turn and make a shot _right_ there, a foot away from the girl she wanted to take home.

_Swish._

Kimberly wasn’t going to let the hot shot from Louisville get into her head, she wasn’t going to lose on this note. No. _Game on._

The girls were building up a sweat, shooting, getting their rebounds and shooting again. Every shot prolonged their _after party_ even longer, but with it being one shot on the line...neither girl was backing down. The sight of their date in _their_ jersey, wearing _their_ number and _their_ name. It was so fucking worth it.

Trini and Kimberly shot in every spot of the court it felt like. Sure, they _missed_ shots along the way but not when it counted...gah this was torture, all Trini wanted to do was touch her...to finish this third date properly...with Kimberly moaning out her name, that would be the icing on beating her at this game.

It was time to get creative.

It was time to take this off the court.

Trini had the ball, one shot could make the game in her favor. Kimberly watched in confusion as her date started to walk into the _stands_ of the arena. It was then she realized what kind of shot Trini was going to attempt to make….no...there was no way she’d be able to make a shot from the middle of the lower deck. They shot so much already, she had to be _tired_ _out_ by now. 

Not tired out.

Warmed up.

Trini heaved the ball in the air with a silent prayer, please let this be the shot Kimberly couldn’t match...the one where she’d lose her last layer of clothing…

The ball fucking went it. 

“No, no fucking way” Kimberly was in disbelief, shaking her head furiously as Trini pumped her fists into the air feeling like the queen of the world. “You did not make that shot.”

“Uh pretty sure I did” Trini spun her finger in the air, “Let’s watch that instant replay” Despite not having the ball in her hands, she made the motion of shooting, “And the crowd goes wild!” She looked to non-existent fans in the seats, “Thank you, thank you...I call that one the _panty dropper”_

Kimberly leaned back, tilting her head up to the basket and seeing just how far Trini was standing. She wasn’t going to bother embarrassing herself with an attempt, she knew when she could admit defeat...with her thumbs she hooked into her underwear, pulling black panties down long toned legs. “You win” Kimberly may’ve beaten her in the NCAA championship, but when it came to a WNBA face off, she was 0-2. Trini coming out on top...possibly in more ways than one tonight.

Trini jogged under the basket to claim her prize, she waited too _fucking long_ for this moment. She kissed Kimberly, hands traveling down the length of her back to grab her ass, her motion eliciting a gasp from the other woman. “You’re mine, Hart” And soon, the whole country was going to know it.

Kimberly didn’t care about the bet, not anymore. Fine, whatever, she could wear the jersey. She could be Trini’s out in public girlfriend...but what she wanted, what she _needed_ right now was Trini’s hands all over her body, preferably in the showers. “Then take me”

*****

Kimberly Hart was true to her word, she wore Trini’s purple Sparks jersey out in the city. #5 Gomez. All the hot LGBT gossip blogs were _on_ the story like white on rice, speculation of their relationship was _all_ the talk. Two hot, up and coming basketball players getting together? Oh the world was blessed this fine day. 

In bed, Trini received a text message from fellow Sparks teammate Gia Moran. A photo of Kimberly wearing Trini’s jersey complete with a couple of winky face emojis. Since the girls practically lived in the gym or on the road, they were a bit slow on the news, even when the news was about _them._

The point guard set her phone on the nightstand and laughed, her fingers tracing along Kimberly’s bareback. Oh they became an item alright. That was for sure. What could say? 

Something about Kimberly wearing a Gomez jersey drove her wild...

**Author's Note:**

> <3 happy Trimberly week
> 
> This will also conclude the WNBA Series.


End file.
